


Kitty Cat

by marumo



Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, Fluff and Humor, Jealous Tony Stark, Kitty Tony, M/M, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:34:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marumo/pseuds/marumo
Summary: Someone's being jealous





	Kitty Cat

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to make something more festive but... ended up with something super silly. AA Tony is pretty jealous one, isn't he?
> 
> This is for [Avengers Assemble Anniversary 2019](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AA_Anniversary) event, thank you AA for giving us such a wonderful contents. And thank you for [ brokenEisenglas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokenEisenglas/pseuds/brokenEisenglas) for coming up with this fun event!

 

  
Now he needs an attention...

 

  
Eventually becomes friends (=^. .^=)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for sketchy drawings! To meet a deadline was more important lol
> 
> For more my works, check out tumblr @maru-draws or instagram @marumo_1121.


End file.
